The use of an elongated trough or gutter for capturing rainwater flowing from a shingled roof is well known in the roofing industry. Such gutters are normally connected to a fascia board which defines a lower portion of a shingle support structure. The plurality of shingles are typically laid on the shingle support structure in such a manner that the shingles extend laterally a predetermined distance past the fascia board and over the rain gutter. As shown in FIG. 1, the plurality of shingles also extend longitudinally a predetermined distance beyond the end of the fascia board. A trim piece is sometimes connected to the fascia board subjacent the shingles. The shingles extend a predetermined distance past the trim piece and thus an even greater distance from the end of the fascia board As shown in FIG. 1, the rain gutter is typically connected to the fascia board and does not extend past the end thereof.
Commonly, an endcap is connected to the rain gutter to enclose the end thereof. The endcaps typically define a vertical face extending adjacent to the end of the rain gutter; thus the endcap does not extend beyond the end of the fascia board. The resultant effect of such rain gutter/endcap arrangements is that water flows from the portion of the shingles extending longitudinally beyond the end of the fascia board and falls past the gutter and endcap and to the ground below, thus reducing the efficiency of the gutter.